


Nothing To Say:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Airports, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cherished, Childhood Memories, Consensual, Crying, Depressed Steve, Diary/Journal, Dinner, Drama, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e07 Ka Makuahine A Me Ke Keikikane (Mother and Son), Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, General, Happy, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Memories, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Repressed Memories, Romance, Sad, Safe In Lover's Arms, Secured, Slash, Sobbing, Tears, Treasured, Worried Danny Williams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:33:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny was there right when Steve needed him, & they spent some time together, as they got settled into their usual routine, Will Danny help him feel better?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss anything exciting, Do you?*





	

*Summary: Danny was there right when Steve needed him, & they spent some time together, as they got settled into their usual routine, Will Danny help him feel better?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss anything exciting, Do you?*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett thought he was a tough & macho guy, but when he read his mother, Doris McGarrett's journal & it brought back memories for him from his childhood & some bad ones too, seeking the answers, that he was dying to know. He let out some tears, & thought how much she gave up for them, & for the first time, He could actually understand why his mother did what she did, **"I forgive you, Mom, I love you"** , He thought to himself softly, as he continued to read on, Everything he found out, It blew his mind.

 

Meanwhile, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was making his way back from New Jersey, & he knew something was up with his lover, & partner, It bothered him to no end for the rest of the week, After another week, when his dad was recovering from his surgery, His parents told him to go, & that they will be fine. He kissed them both on the cheek, & gave a quick hug, & was off to their house, so he can pack, & hurry home back to Hawaii. His worry deepened, as he reached Newark Airport, & it won't quiet down, til he sees that Steve is okay, & well for himself.

 

Danny was glad to be home from his family, Sometimes they can be a little too much, & he knew that Steve wouldn't want him to change his plans, But he couldn't help it, He just needed his super seal, & he knew that Steve could use him right now. He got to Steve's house, after stopping at his own place, to get things squared away, & he let himself in with the key, that the handsome brunette gave him. "God, Please let him be okay", he thought to himself, as he prayed, &

 

Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, Captain Lou Grover, & Officer Kono Kalakaua, & all called in & making sure that he was doing okay, After everything that happened in Morocco, "We love you, Bossman", The Ex-Surfer said, as she sniffled, Steve was certain that she was crying, "Please, Guys, I will be okay, I don't want you to worry okay ?", "You call us, If you need us, You hear ?", The Former SWAT Commander told him in a commanding tone. "We will be here for you", The Hawaiian Lieutenant said, The Former Seal thanked them, & went to sit on his lanai for awhile, to think, & get his feelings all sorted out.

 

The Five-O Commander was sitting on one of the chairs on his lanai, & he gasped when he heard Danny coming through the door, & stopped in his tracks, "Oh, Babe, Super Seal, Come here", & he went to meet him half way, "Danno", Steve just said, as he sobbing, & be comforted, & the blond just kissed the top of his head, & said, "I am here, Steven, You can always count on me", Steve composed himself, & said, "I know, Danno, I know I can", They shared a sweet kiss, & Danny said with a smile, "How about we relax for awhile, huh ?, Just you & me, okay ?", "Sounds perfect", & they went back to the lanai, Danny pulled him with him, & they shared an lounge chair, all curled & cuddled, Steve knew that he would be okay, Cause he has the love of his life with him.

 

"You know that you didn't have to come back so quickly, Danno, I am fine, Plus, The Team made sure that I was okay, & got back safely to you, & our kids", Steve said, as he snuggled even closer to his blond adonis, & sighed contently. The Loudmouth kissed him on his sweet & tempting lips, "I was worried about you, Super Seal, I couldn't shake it", he said, as they were eating the wonderful dinner that Steve created for him, "I know, I didn't mean to make you worry, I am so sorry, Danno", Danny waved a dismissive hand, "You are here, safe & sound, & with me, I call that a win", The Blond said with a dazzling smile, & they shared a hot a kiss, & they went on with their evening of just relaxing, til they are ready for bed.

 

The End.


End file.
